


Little Girl Blue

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [23]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, No Walkers, Sex Work, Stripping, Voyeurism, peep shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea can't get enough of the girl in the blue wig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Blue

The neon lights were lurid, their pinks and yellows shining way too bright in the night. The light from the street lamps didn't make them look any more dim. It hurt Andrea's eyes to look at them for too long, so she ducked into the shop with the neon that spelled out Live Girls. Peep Shows. $1. Lingerie. Magazines. Videos. Adult Novelties.

Inside the shop there was a clerk wiping down the glass counter by the register that held the expensive sex toys and accessories. A few men in polo shirts and khakis milled around, trying to look casual as they looked at titles like “Horny Teens Love Black Dick 14” and “The Avengers: A XXX Parody.” Andrea avoided looking at them and headed to the back where the peep show and the live girls were. 

The carpeting in the hallway that let to the booths was disquieting. Andrea didn't want to think too much about what kind of stains those were. Thankfully no one else was at the booths. The damn things were a dollar for three minutes, and that wasn't even including the tips necessary for the performers to do things for you. They were a rip off, but the blonde didn't care. Not when she had the chance to see her. 

She bought enough tokens for thirty minutes of viewing time. That was the amount she had budgeted for herself. She limited herself coming here to only twice a month, because if she didn't she'd gladly come everyday to see the girl behind the glass. She'd spend her last dollar for the chance to see her. Andrea had come into the shop drunk with a friend months ago, and on a dare she'd checked out the peep show. She'd only bought one token. That was all it took for her to become infatuated. 

That night, when the partition went up it revealed a beautiful girl wearing a cheap blue wig, see-through stripper shoes, and a lacy blue thong. She'd taken one look at Andrea and giggled. Then she'd danced for her. Her movements had been graceful, ever bend and crouch enticing. When the partition went back down she'd given her a little wave goodbye, and Andrea had said goodbye to her common sense. She'd come back the next night, and spent way too much money on watching the girl in the blue wig dance and play with herself. 

It was Andrea's regular thing now. It felt weird to come to this sleazy shop in a sleazy part of town, but the girl behind the glass was a siren. She moved so pretty, and talked so soft to Andrea. She'd even told the blonde her real name. 

She'd been grinding her hips, peeling off her neon bra when she'd asked Andrea's hers.

“You come here often enough, what's your name?” She's bent forwards with her ass towards the glass as she tossed the bra aside.

“Andrea.” The blonde had been too mesmerized by her trim behind to think of telling her a false name. 

“Andrea.” The girl turned back around, and slowly wiggled and moved down until her ass was resting on the heels of her platform heels. Her hands slid from her chest to her legs, which she spread open. “That's a nice name.” The blonde swallowed the saliva that was filling her mouth faster than normal. 

“What's yours?” She managed to get out despite her mouth watering like crazy. 

The girl pushed back a strand of her blue wig behind her ear and gave her a coy smile. “That's for me to know and you to find out.” Then she'd told her her name was Little Girl Blue. Whether the name or the wig had come first, Andrea wasn't sure.

But after several visits, and several good tips, the girl had told her. Andrea had been afraid of coming across as a creeper, but apparently she'd made a good enough impression for her to trust her with that information. Maggie. It was a pretty name. When the blonde had told her so, Maggie had smiled at her. A genuine smile, not like the sexy, put on ones that she usually gave.

“Just don't tell nobody. I don't want none of the other people that come in here to know it.” 

Andrea swore that she wouldn't, and she hadn't. She had more respect for this girl and her profession than to do otherwise. 

The partition went up and Maggie was there, dressed in a mesh bodysuit that concealed nothing, fishnet thigh-highs, black platform heels, and her eponymous blue wig.

“Hey there stranger.” She purred out, crouching down and crawling towards the glass. 

“Hey. Missed me?” The blonde gave her a crooked grin, and Maggie giggled.

“Oh yeah. You're my best paying customer.” She rose up just enough so that the blonde on the other side of the glass could get a good look at her breasts as she slipped the body suit off of her shoulders, and down to her hips. Her breasts weren't big, but they were beautiful. 

“I find that hard to believe. Someone as pretty as you has gotta get a lot of tips.” Andrea bit her bottom lip as she turned her ass towards her and pulled the mesh down over it before giving it a shake.

“I don't got enough tits and ass for the big bucks hon.” Maggie kicked off the garment, showing the black g-string she had underneath it. 

“Oh pschaw, you got plenty.” The blonde popped in another token so that the partition wouldn't go down. 

“Aw, see, that's why I like you. You know how to make a girl feel special. Now, what does my favorite customer want tonight?” Maggie gave her a sultry look and cupped her breasts so that they rose up. Her nipples were standing at attention, charming little points that the blonde would have give her right arm to touch.

“I wanna see you play with yourself.” Andrea said. “You look so good when you do it.” 

“You got it tiger.” Normally she'd sit on the chair in the middle of the small stage in the enclosed space where she was, but this time, she sat in front of the glass. No one else was in the booths, so she could afford to do it like that. 

She pulled her g-string off, tossing it behind her. Her pussy was shaved bald and plump. The outer lips were lovely and fat, shielding everything else from view until Maggie spread her legs and propped her heels against the glass. She'd never given Andrea this close up of a show before.

“So pretty.” The blonde breathed out, but it was so quiet that the blue-haired girl didn't hear it.

Maggie held herself up by putting one arm behind her with her hand flat on the ground, and her other hand went between her legs. Arching her back, she moved her fingers in quick circles over her clit. The blonde could feel the familiar tingle of arousal between her own legs, but there was nothing she could do about it. Not until she got back to her apartment anyway.

“You like seeing me play with my pussy?” Maggie grinned at her, patting herself. The wet, slapping sound made Andrea squirm.

“God yes.” More tokens went into the slot. The girl behind the glass kept stroking herself and arching into it. From time to time she paused to spread her pussy open so that Andrea could see how the dark pink flesh glistened with cum. She did that until she got close to coming. Then all that mattered to her was that, and there was a change in her performance. Instead of some porno acting job, Maggie looked like she was genuinely enjoying herself. Dramatic moans were replaced with little gasps, and when she looked back up at the blonde she smiled so bright that it couldn't have been a put on. Or it was, and she was just an amazing performer. Andrea wasn't sure it mattered.

Seeing her orgasm was the sweetest thing Andrea could think of, and it made her wish that she was the one giving it to her. It was a testament to her talent as a performer that Maggie could do that. 

“You look so sweet when you cum.” Andrea said, and the blue-haired girl smiled as she caught her breath.

“Yaknow, most customers when they talk to me that way make me feel a little skeeved.” She sat up on her knees, looking Andrea right in the eye. “But not you.”

The blonde couldn't tell if that was just another professional put-on, or the truth. She wasn't sure she cared, because it sure did sound good. “That's good.” She took out her wallet and dug out a fifty. She slid it in the slot marked for tips. Her time was up. “I'll be seeing you.”

“I'll be looking forward to it.” Maggie put her hand on the glass. Andrea did the same. She wondered if Little Girl Blue did that for every customer, or if this was Maggie telling her something. As she walked out onto the neon-lit sidewalk, she wondered if that kind of thinking was even useful. Some things were better off accepted at face value.


End file.
